1. Field of Invention
The present invention relates to ignition of an ignition plug or spark plug for an internal combustion engine. Its object is to improve ignition spark intensity for an ignition plug or spark plug and improve burning efficiency by providing or constituting an ignition device for a spark plug cord for an internal combustion engine and for direct ignition for an internal combustion engine.
2. Background Art
As shown in FIG. 1, with a conventional plug cord for an internal combustion engine, ignition spark intensity could not be easily improved because of a high resistance value imparted by carbon, Kevlar, or a variable pitch wire core 2, and such plug cord was given a function that worked against the function of transmitting electricity, which is the primary objective for a plug cord.
As shown in FIG. 2, in conventional direct ignition system for an internal combustion engine, in order to save space in the engine compartment, plug cords are not used, and plugs are provided with ignition coils 8, 9.
However, because of space-saving requirements, there are restrictions on size, coil capacity is restricted, and ignition spark cannot be efficiently intensified.